


Sing to Me

by Hoodedelf



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I can dream cant I?, Singing, the andrew sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedelf/pseuds/Hoodedelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am being perfectly serious, thank you. Sing me anything you know, babe.” Steve grinned over at Sharon on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based from my rp, got the prompt from one of my inbox threads with my Steve.

“I am being perfectly serious, thank you. Sing me anything you know, babe.” Steve grinned over at Sharon on the bed. 

“Alright, come here then.” She patted the spot next to her and patiently waited for the soldier to come. A moment later he was sitting up straight against the headboard looking over at Sharon. 

“I’m not the best singer you know.” She folded her legs together and placed her hands in the space between. “I heard Aunt Peggy singing this sometimes when she was cleaning or cooking and it stuck. So please bare with me.” The agent paused for a moment, feeling a light blush cover her cheeks.

“You can’t be that bad!” Steve pushed, light running a hand on her arm.

She took a deep breath, looking up and began the slow melody that had first been sang by the Andrew Sister.

”I can see

No matter how near you’ll be

You’ll never belong to me

But I can dream, can’t I

Can’t I pretend

That I’m locked in the bend of your embrace

For dreams are just like wine

And I am drunk with mine”

Her eyes flicked down as she continued, feeling the intense gaze of her husband.

“But I can dream, can’t I

Can’t I adore you

Although we are oceans apart

I can’t make you open your heart

But I can dream, can’t I”

The woman continued on and on the last note, she drew it out finally risking to look up at the man. Not knowing what would happen, she was suddenly caught with his lips on hers and Steve moving to kneel in front of her. 

“I love you.” he murmured slowly pulling back away. “I love you too.” she whispered back, catching his lips once again.


End file.
